A WHOLE WEEK!
by thoughtsoftragedy
Summary: Kagome really misses her family and when they decide they're goin on a beach vacation Kagome makes up her mind that she's going even if she has to bring a certain hanyou with.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: ok guys this is my first story so don't be too ruff! If anyone likes it I'll continue! r&r please! I appreciate constructive criticism... thanks.. oh and I don't own inuyasha.

SMACK!

"I thought you would have learned your lesson by now monk!"

"Sango, I've told you, it's this cursed hand of mine, its as if it has a mind of its own." Miroku replied with a smug while rubbing the vivid red handprint on his face.

"Stop making excuses!" she fired back while reaching for her weapon.

"But Sango...."

WHACK!

"That monk never learns," Inuyasha mumbled to himself as he watched the action unfold from the cover of a nearby tree branch. He liked to sit up here, it allowed him to keep an eye out for trouble wile observing the entire group. He watched as the monk got himself into ever more trouble and couldn't help but smirk 'That Sango certainly knows how to take care of herself,' he thought to himself as he watched her strike the second blow to the back of the monk's head. Inuyasha was pulled from his musings as a squeal of delight reached his sensitive ears.

"Thanks Kagome!" Shippo yelled as Kagome handed him a big red lollipop.

"You're welcome Shippo, I'm glad you enjoy them." she replied with a soft smile. Shippo quickly scooped up his treat and bounded off to enjoy it without interruption.

"Feh, you soil that little brat to much."

"Oh, he deserves some treats Inuyasha! Lighten up." Kagome replied dismissively as she turned to face the young hanyou that had appeared behind her. "Besides I bring you ramen every time don't I?"

"Feh, that's different, I ain't the only one that eats em' and they're not candy." he answered as he took a took a seat next to Kagome's bag with his arms crossed and eyes closed. Kagome simply shook her head as she began to rummage through her bag. Inuyasha's ears perked up at the familiar crinkle of a ramen package.

"So I guess you don't want this then?" Kagome asked smugly as she held the ramen just inches from his face. He cracked an eye open to peer past package, to Kagome's smiling face.

".........."

"Well do you want it or not!" she yelled as she stood up, hands at her hips, still clinging to the bag.

"..................."

"INUYASHA!"

"Alright already! Yea I do want some ok!" he shot back.

"Okay!" she said with a triumphant grim as she set to work making dinner.

'What is up with her, normally she would have 'sit' me,' Inuyasha mentally questioned as he watched her struggle with the packaging before finally ripping it open. 'She must be in a good mood or somethin, maybe I should ask her what's wrong. No she'd just get annoyed and say I'm being all 'over protective". Feh, I don't need that,' He continued his mental tug-o-war until his thoughts were interrupted by Kagome's voice.

"Dinner's ready everyone!"

-Later that night-

'Well, I should ask him now while he's full, maybe he won't freak out,' Kagome thought as she looked at her companions. Sango and Miroku were sleeping soundly at opposite ends of the fire and Shippo was sleeping snoring softly in her lap. 'Now where is Inuyasha?' She knew he was up in a nearby tree watching over them, but where? She carefully slid the slumbering kitsune from her lap and placed him at Kirara's side. With that she crept over to the nearest tree. "Inuyasha?" she whispered. 'Where is he?' she wondered as she prepared to call a little louder.

"Wha'd ya want?" came a growling response behind her. Kagome whipped around so fast she stumbled over her own feet. Inuyasha quickly grabbed her waist and saved her from a near face-to-face encounter with the earth. "Did I scare ya?" he asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he quickly pulled his arms from her waist.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," she replied softly, keeping her eyes on his. "Can we go somewhere else? I don't want to wake everyone up." she asked. Inuyasha nodded and lowered onto his knees. Kagome quickly slipped onto her usual perch on his back before he leapt off into the woods. In a few moments he stopped, they were already a few hundred feet from the camp and he was anxious to find out what was wrong. 'What's wrong with her lately?' he thought as he watched her carefully straighten her rumpled skirt before speaking.

"I have something to ask you," she paused a moment to collect her thoughts and take a deep breath. "My family is going on a vacation to the beach for a week. I haven't seen them for awhile so my mom wants he to go with them."

"A WHOLE WEEK! You can't go that long you ha-" He was cut off by Kagome raising a finger to his lips.

"I told her you would never let me go for a whole week, even if I really missed her. Then she suggested you come with us. I figured even you could use a break once in awhile," she mumbled the end of her sentence as her eyes locked onto the ground.

"............"

'Oh great he's gonna freak! Why did I even ask? He probably thinks I'm stupid for even suggesting to him that he spend a week in my time.'

"Only one week right?" Startled, Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's deep amber eyes.

"Yea," she breathed, barely audible. "I really miss my family." her eyes began to mist as she thought of how long she had gone without spending real time with them.

'Why was she worried about asking me? Oh great now she's getting ready to cry!' "Fine! but no longer than a week." he growled.

"Oh thanks Inuyasha!" she squealed as she wrapped her arms around his neck in an excited hug.

"Don't get excited just yet, I'm still goin with ya. If anything happens we're goin home."

"oh don't worry! This is so exciting! We're going to the beach!" she exclaimed as she pulled away from him. "Thanks for understanding Inuyasha."

"Feh, it's not like I can keep you from your mommy," he replied sarcastically as he dropped to his knees waiting for her to hop on. Kagome ignored his comment and slid onto his back in her usual spot. She snuggled into his warmth as she thought about how surprisingly well her conversation with him had gone and how excited her mom would be when she found out.

A/N: well guys that's all unless I get some reviews hint hint in the future there will be a little more romantic humor between these two as Inuyasha finds out the wonders of the bathing suit.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay guys i have continued! dun dun dun! yes so anticlimactic.. i kno the 1st was kinda boring so tell me if this is any better

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Inuyasha! You promised!"

"I didn't promise I agreed, there's a difference! And when I agreed I didn't know I'd have to wear this thing!" Inuyasha was sitting on Kagome's bed fuming. It had taken nearly an hour to convince him to wear clothes from her time but as soon as she pulled out the swim trunks all hell broke loose.

"Oh don't be so difficult Inuyasha! If you can battle demons you can handle a bathing suit!" A slight throbbing was starting between her eyes but she was to caught up in the argument to notice.

"Battling a demon is completely different from walking around half-naked in this damn thing!" Inuyasha roared as he hurled the offending garment into the corner.

'Time to try another approach,' Kagome thought as she walked over to the corner slowly and deliberately before picking up the mass of black and red fabric. "I think they're cute, besides, they will look good on you." 'Maybe a little flattery will soften him up.' Kagome thought as she turned to face the hanyou, holding the trunks out for him to see. Inuyasha looked down, a little embarrassed, but quickly regained his composure. "At least try them on first. If you really hate them that much, you don't have to wear them," she said with a smile. Trying to ignore her now pounding head, she tossed him the bathing suit and pushed him into the hall.

-ten minutes later-

"Are you done yet Inuyasha? I want to see them on you." She had waited long enough for him to emerge from the bathroom and now she was starting to get angry.

"I'm not coming out," came Inuyasha's muffled reply from the other side of the door.

'I swear he can be worse than Souta sometimes.' she thought to herself as she stood staring at the door. "Why not?"

"They're too small."

'Stay calm Kagome, stay calm.' "Inuyasha please come out."

"No." Now she was pissed

"INUYASHA!"

"I said no damnit! Now go away!"

'Oh he is going to get it.' "If you don't open this door right now I'm going to say the 's' word!"

"Feh," was his only response as he slowly opened the door.

"They look great on!" any hint of anger was dropped from her voice as she slipped into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. "They fit perfectly," Kagome said with a smile as she examined the fit. Her eyes fan down his body, pausing for a moment on his toned chest. "I don't know why you're so embarrassed to wear them," she said as she fought to control the rising temperature on her own face.

"I'm not embarrassed wench!" he yelled before adding in a lowered voice, "they're just a little small, that's all."

"Everyone in my family will be wearing one so don't worry," she smiled as she spoke, trying to get the stubborn hanyou more open to the idea. "and so will everyone at the beach." Though Inuyasha claimed he wasn't embarrassed it was obvious he was uncomfortable standing around in his bathing suit by the way he stood with his arms crossed tightly across his exposed chest. So his response came as no surprise.

"I'm not wearing it," he said flatly while trying to avoid eye contact by keeping his tightly closed.

"Please Inuyasha. You need to fit in. We don't need to drawn attention to ourselves anymore than you hair or eyes will," she said slightly annoyed at his refusal.

"What's wrong with my hair and eyes!" he shot back, getting on the defensive. Though to anyone listening in, he sounded annoyed at her insinuation, Kagome heard the hurt in his voice that backed his angry words.

"Nothing!" she quickly answered, trying to calm his fears, "I like the way you look Inuyasha, its just, most people I know don't have silver hair or yellow eyes," she explained, trying to clear up the misunderstanding.

"You like the way I look?" Inuyasha questioned as he walked over to her so that he could look into her eyes.

"Um, sure I do Inuyasha," Kagome mumbled, turning a bright shade of red. 'Why is he looking at me that way. Why do I feel like this?' she mentally questioned as she gazed back into his amber orbs. She shook her head as if to dispel her thoughts before continuing, "Now come on we need to finish packing." With that Kagome quickly opened the door and darted into her room leaving Inuyasha standing open-mouthed at her statement.

'Did she just say I was handsome?'

-that night-

"Kagome you need to get to bed sweetie, we're leaving bright and early tomorrow morning," the sound of Ms. Hirogashes (yes the sp is so wrong i kno) voice drifted into Inuyasha's mind. He had been sitting on Kagome's windowsill looking out at the god tree thinking about the day and the week ahead when her voice had interrupted his train of thought.

"I will mom, I'm almost done packing," Kagome answered through huffs of breath as she jumped on her suitcase yet again, in a vain attempt to close it.

"Just don't stay up late."

"Don't worry mom," Kagome answered as she eyed Inuyasha's half-full suitcase. She had just started removing some of the objects in her bag that obstructed the zipper and was about to creep over and stash them in his when he caught her.

"Don't even think it wench," he said flatly as he turned his gaze from the god tree to Kagome's crouching form.

'How does he always know?' "But my suitcase won't close Inuyasha, and you have extra room in yours," she pleaded as she continued to unzip it.

"Feh," was his only reply before turning his attention back out the window.

'Now that was to easy. I wonder what's wrong with him,' Kagome wondered as she zipped up both bags with ease and pushed them aside. "There, now we can get some sleep," she exclaimed triumphantly, trying to shake him out of his sudden funk.

"I'll see ya in the morning ," he mumbled as he stood up, placing a foot on the windowsill and a hand on the frame.

"You are going to have to stay inside tonight Inuyasha. We wouldn't want anyone to see you up there," she told him as she waved her arm in the direction of the god tree.

"What's wrong with people seein' me? he asked as he stepped back from the window and took a seat on her bed.

"Well, they're liable to think you are a peeping tom," she giggled as she took a seat next to him.

"What's that?"

"Its what Miroku does when he sneaks to watch Sango and I at the hot springs," she explained while stifling a laugh at the horrified look on Inuyasha's face.

"People in your time do that!" he asked incredulously, as the thought of more people like Miroku walking around sent a slight shiver down his spine.

"Come on," she laughed as she took his hand and pulled him toward her door, "I'll set up a bed on the couch." He pulled his hand from her grasp, blushing slightly.

"I can walk on my own," he mumbled as he led the way.

-twenty minutes later-

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Inuyasha asked for the tenth time since Kagome had started making a bed on the couch.

"Yes, if anything goes wrong I'll call you, okay?" Kagome answered as she threw a pillow down on the couch. "Now go to sleep!" she commanded as she headed to her room. She faintly heard him mutter something that ended with 'bitch' but decided it wasn't worth the fight. Instead she opened her door and shut it firmly behind her, shutting out any of the hanyou's snide comments. She slipped out of her school uniform and donned a tank top and a pair of fleecy shorts. 'He can be so difficult sometimes,' she thought to herself as she turned off her light and crawled into bed.

-dream-

He wrapped his arms around her slender waist and pulled her small frame closer to the warmth of his body. He leaned down, pulling her lips to his in a chaste kiss. Her breath caught in her throat as he brought his lips to her neck, "I'm glad you're ok," he murmured against her skin as he kissed an especially tender spot on her neck.

-present-

"Oh Inuyasha."

His ears perked at the mention of his name and he was up the stairs in a flash. He pushed open her door, ready for action, but stopped when he found her asleep in bed.

'I could've sworn she said my name,' he thought as he sheathed Tetsusaiga. His thoughts were interrupted by a gasp from Kagome.

"Inuyasha"

'Is she _dreaming_ about me?' he questioned as he crept closer to her bed. She moaned slightly and he could hear her heart racing. He blushed furiously at the realization of what she was dreaming about, and got up to leave. He paused though as another moan escaped Kagome's lips. 'Maybe I should stay, just to see how it turns out,' he thought with a smirk. Even in the darkness he could see beads of sweat on her forehead and a smile of ecstasy on her face. She gasped and grabbed the sheets, causing Inuyasha to blush even more. 'I guess its turning out pretty good' Suddenly she sat straight up and turned to face him. 'Oh shit! I'm in trouble now!' he thought as he braced himself for the string of 'sits' sure to follow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: the end has come you know what that means! R&R! remember constructive criticism is always welcome!

NEXT TIME: Inuyasha discovers the joys of driving


	3. Chapter 3

wow... i got some nice reviews out of the blue so i was inspired to post.... see flattery does get you somewhere.... i really wasn't too motivated but you guys helped me with that.... remember R&R or u may never see the end of this story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha shut his eyes and tried to get as low to the ground as possible. He had learned long ago that in situations like this, if there wasn't an easy exit you better lay low. 'Wait, nothings happening.' He decided he had waited long enough and took the risk of opening his eyes. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust but when they did he realized Kagome was no longer looking at him. In fact, she was asleep. 'She must have still been half-asleep when she sat up,' he deducted as he made a hasty retreat to the door. Well as hasty as he could considering he was practically crawling on his hands and knees just to keep from making a sound. By the time Inuyasha had made it into the hall with the door firmly shut behind him, his nerves we shot. 'How can one little girl scare me so much?' he thought to himself as he leapt soundlessly down the flight of stairs. He made his way over to the couch and decided he better try to get some sleep but as he lay there his mind began to wander.

'She couldn't have been dreaming about me; she would never do that.'

'She said your name didn't she?'

'No, she must have been havin' a bad dream.'

'Didn't sound like a moan of pain to me.'

"Oh, shut up," Inuyasha murmured aloud, trying to silence the voice in his head. 'Great now I'm talkin' to myself,' he thought with a sigh as he rolled over onto his side. 'Why am I thinkin' about this anyway! That stupid girl is makin' me lose sleep!' He shut his eyes tighter, as if trying to block out the memory. Sighing in defeat he let his mind return to thoughts of Kagome. The first time he saw her, the first time he held her, the first time he knew he didn't want to lose her.

-Next Morning-

A slight tap on her shoulder brought Kagome's mind through the haze of sleep and into the present. 'I was having a good dream too,' she thought to herself as she rolled onto her back.

"Five more minutes," she murmured, pulling the sheet up to her chest. The only response was a more violent shake to her small frame. She slowly peeled open an eye and found herself face-to-face with an amber one. Her mind raced and the only words that escaped her mouth were. "Sit boy!" but that was a mistake. As soon as the command had been given Inuyasha fell face first into her chest, knocking the wind out of her and pinning her to the bed.

"Oi! Why did you do that bitch!" he growled as he pulled himself from the tangled fabric of her sheet. Though his words were harsh, Kagome saw the flush in his cheeks. She stifled a giggle as she watched the emotions play across his face.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I wasn't thinking," she replied softly.

"You're damn right you weren't!" he yelled in an attempt to cover up his earlier embarrassment. Kagome gave him a withered smile as she sat up in bed.

"So, um, what did you want anyway?" she asked, her interest finally peaked.

"Your mom wanted me to wake you up, its time to go," he explained as he walked over to the corner of the room where Kagome had left their suitcases. It was then that she finally noticed what he was wearing. He was in clothes from her time! A pair of loose fitting blue jean shorts and a red t-shirt with a white one underneath. The only thing he was missing was a pair of shoes and Tetsuaiga. 'Wait, where's the Tetsuaiga?'

"Hey Inuyasha, where's the Tetsuaiga?"

"Oh, its in the suitcase, Myoga gave me this necklace to keep me from transforming, he said it was made from the same material as the sheath so it should keep me in check," he answered while pulling a leather cord with a small, black piece at the end, out from under his shirt.

"I guess that makes sense," she answered, "Wait, when did you ask Myoga?"

"Right before we left, I figured your time wouldn't want me running around with my sword."

"That was very thoughtful of you Inuyasha. If you don't watch out, you'll end up being a nice guy," she said with a smile.

"Feh," was his only reply as he leaned down to pick up the bags.

'Sometimes it amazes me how thoughtful he can be, maybe he's changed more than I thought.'

"Damn, wha'd ya pack, rocks?" he grumbled as he lifted both of their suitcases easily and headed for the door. "Just get dressed will ya? Your mom wants ya," and with that he slammed the door behind him.

'Then again something's never change.' Kagome thought as she headed for her dresser. She opened up one of the drawers and put together an outfit. 'Hmm, blue tank top, white skirt, blue sandals, looks good to me.' She turned from her dresser and headed for the door. 'Now I need to go see what my mom wants.'

-The Kitchen-

"Hi, honey! I'm glad your up." Ms. Hirgurashi said with a smile as she finished packing the last of the kitchen supplies. "There's a breakfast bar on the table if you want it. Sorry, but I didn't have time to make breakfast."

"It's fine mom, I'm not that hungry anyway," Kagome answered as she picked up the granola bar. "I think there will be plates at the house already."

"You can never be to prepared," she replied. "Now go get Inuyasha before Souta drives him mad."

"Sure mom, where is he anyway?"

"He and Souta are out packing the car."

"Thanks mom!" she yelled as she headed for the door.

'That girl,' Ms. Hirgurashi thought as she sealed up the box she had been packing.

-Outside-

"Hey stop! Let go of me!"

"Well, if ya would'a watched where ya slammed that thing we wouldn't have this problem, now would we?"

'I swear if it isn't Shippo its someone else,' Kagome thought to herself as she approached the arguing boys. Inuyasha had the back of his T-shirt caught in the car door, forcing him to stand against the car so as not to tear up his new clothes. He was holding Souta up by his leg and was demanding he open the door for him. "Inuyasha put Souta down!"

"But he started it! He slammed that door thing on my shirt and wouldn't open it!"

"Inuyasha"

"But that brat-"

"INUYASHA!"

"Oi! stop yellin bitch! I'll put him down!"

"Inuyasha! That hurt!" Souta yelled as the hanyou released his grasp on his leg, dropping him with an undignified 'thud' on the ground.

"She didn't say nothin about puttin ya down gently brat!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Inuyasha leave him alone," Kagome interrupted as she pulled open the car door, releasing him from his imprisonment.

"Feh," was his only reply as he made his way back to the house.

"Wait Inuyasha, you need to put some shoes on so we can get going, my mom's already got everything packed." Kagome yelled as she ran to catch up with him.

"Your mom already tried gettin me in those things and there's no way I'm wearing 'em." he replied simply as he walked into the kitchen and picked up the box her mom had just packed before turning around and heading back to the car.

"How about just sandals? You will probably feel more comfortable in them than tennis shoes."

"No," he replied dropping the box into the trunk and slamming it shut.

"You don't have a choice! Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way!" she yelled, as she advanced on his still form.

'Oh shit!' he thought, looking around for an easy escape. He let out a sigh realizing that no matter how far he ran with just on word she could bring him down. He decided it was better to just stay still and accept his fate.

"Come with me Inuyasha," Kagome said through clenched teeth as she pulled him towards the house.

-20 Minutes Later-

'Where are those two?' Mrs. Hirgurashi questioned as she made her way to the car. 'I saw them go back inside but that was awhile ago.' As if on cue a distinct thud, followed by a yell from Inuyasha, pierced the air. Kagome appeared followed by the fuming hanyou, who now wore a pair of black, slip-on, Nike sandals.

"We're ready mom!" Kagome said with a smile as she took a seat in the back of the car. Inuyasha mumbled something incoherently before sitting down next to her.

"Ok! Is everyone buckled-n?" Mrs. Hirgurashi asked as she took her seat behind the wheel.

"I'm ready!" exclaimed Souta.

"What's 'buckled-in' mean?" Inuyasha questioned.

"It's when you put this belt around your waist," Kagome said simply, demonstrating on her own seat.

"Why would you do that? It looks uncomfortable to me."

"It's in case we get in a car accident so you don't get thrown from the car."

"THROWN FROM THE CAR!"

"Yea"

"WHAT KINDA THING IS THIS!" he yelled trying to pull open the seatbelt he had just fastened.

"Calm down Inuyasha, you'll be fine!" Kagome yelled, as she reached for his hands in an attempt to pry them from the seatbelt. "My mom has never had an accident, its just to be safe." The hanyou released his death grip from the belt and turned to face Kagome.

"Feh, I'm not worried," he said smugly.

"Here we go!" Mrs. Hirgurashi called as she stepped on the gas.

"OH SHIT!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok guys thats it till next time... remember R&R!

Next Time: Inuyasha finds out why everyone loves the bikini!


End file.
